


Carlos was a man of grace

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [10]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Inhuman, Carlos is an omega(?), Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is Inhuman, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Floor Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil can lay eggs and Carlos, in his heat, suggests that they do an experiment.</p><p>Egg fic that ties in with the rest of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos was a man of grace

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope the summary speaks for itself. If you like eggs/eggfics/eggpreg, please read on!
> 
> I enjoy reading this small genre and I just thought I'd give it a go.
> 
> Enjoy!

There had been about ten heats when Cecil began to act strange.

After the first time as a puddle of sex, Carlos had become quite regular, and felt like his normal, workaholic self. The almost involuntary urge to have sex, to be filled, was just, yet again, another oddity of Night Vale life. As long as Cecil could help him every time, which he gladly did, it was totally fine. Carlos' colleagues had stopped asking where he went every fourth week of the month and now, Carlos felt almost human again. The heats were always about three days long, and with some planning he could even recover most of what work he missed at the Lab over the weekend. This also meant keeping a low profile and not awake suspicion with the Secret police and City Council. 

After doing some secret testing on himself, Carlos was fairly certain his unusual behavior was in fact induced by his boyfriend. He wasn't afraid, only concerned, as Cecil would have put it, and mostly intrigued. What did it all mean? He didn't feel much different except for those times he felt very horny. His backside never acted up besides during those four days and though he sometimes felt aroused it didn't usually lead to the same amount of lubrication as during the monthly heats. What was its purpose?

Cecil seemed intrigued as well, and Carlos was happy his boyfriend had the decency of keeping the new aspects of his anatomy to himself and not shout it out over the radio waves for everyone to hear. The ability to plan around the heats also meant that they could stock up on plenty of dried fruits, water and granola bars for those brief moments when they remembered to eat or sleep. 

Before the heats, Carlos never new he had a submissive streak. It scared him at first but he had learned to get the most out of it, especially after he learned that Cecil too liked to see him beg for release as he laid sprawled out on the bed, ripe, wanting to be picked. Cecil's eyes had begun to turn all black when he lost control and went on instinct, usually nibbling at Carlos skin and making incoherent possessive noises. Carlos loved seeing this side of Cecil, and also being the object of his attentions. His radio host always was so polite and then, out of the blue, he had a whiff of Carlos scent and turned into this beastly version of himself. Carlos was all too happy to be submerged in all of Cecil, and that was what happened during the heats, a blissful, exhausting, exhilarating feast of tentacles and teeth.

That was, of course, until the tenth heat. 

On the third and last day Carlos found himself on the kitchen counter, thoroughly fucked out and ready for more, with three tentacles in his mouth and another five up his wet rectum. He had until just moments ago moaned out his pleasure in long heaving breaths, so close to come he could already taste it in the air, and then... he stopped. Cecil just froze and pulled out so fast that Carlos almost whined in agony as he rolled off the counter. He sat up and looked at Cecil, who crouched down on his knees, out of breath, with one hand on the floor and another on his stomach. 

“Cec?” Carlos cautioned.

His boyfriend looked hurt, he was shaking to his core, and the look he darted at Carlos was wide-eyed and scared.

“Something... moved,” he said, his voice so small Carlos could barely recognize it.

Carlos tried to forget his body's screams for pleasure and shuffled over to Cecil on all fours. 

“What moved?” he asked and put a hand on Cecil's shoulder. 

“I... can't tell you,” Cecil shuddered. "it was in the void."

“Well, okay, did it hurt?” 

“No, no it felt... good, I guess, better than good actually...”

His voice drifted off, and he looked away, clearly conflicted.

“Why can't you tell me?” Carlos asked and rubbed Cecil's arm, ignoring the will to lick and suck on his elbow. “You've told me lot's of other personal things.”

“It's... Well... you know how I'm not...um, all human?”

“Yes,” Carlos smiled, “I've noticed.”

“Right, um... the non-human part in me, sort of... want to lay eggs.”

Carlos looked at Cecil and waited for him to add “I'm kidding” or “Not” to what he'd just said. The scientist's head began to spin violently and he sat back on his heels not to fall over. Cecil looked away again, too anxious to hear his reaction to look at him.

“Gods,” Carlos said and smiled a little, “when I get back to normal I should do a study on you. You always find new ways to surprise me.”

Cecil studied his face for a second and smiled back. 

“Yes, you should, Mr Scientist.”

That sentence alone made Carlos legs run slick with fluid. He took a deep breath and immediately regretted it as it filled his senses with Cecil again. His groin started throbbing violently and he let out a soft moan. The next thing he knew, Cecil toppled him over on his back and enveloped his dick in heavily lubricated tendrils. Carlos felt the surge in his stomach as he looked into Cecil's dark eyes. Cecil's tongue parted into three short tendrils which pressed into and explored Carlos' mouth and went down his throat. Carlos moaned and arched his back as other tentacles found their way into his slick hole again and began to caress his prostate. They filled him up and they went further and further up. Cecil's low voice came floating towards him and at first Carlos couldn't even make out what he was saying.

“Want to fill you up,” it said, a low growl so throaty it was almost inaudible. “I want to full you to the brim, make you so full with my eggs...”

Then Cecil was gone again, and Carlos was alone on the floor, so horny it hurt and without an answer to why he was alone. Cecil had fled and now hid behind the couch in the living room.

“Cecil?” Carlos panted at the writhing mass of tentacles behind the sofa. “Come on, what are you even...?”

“Don't come any closer!” Cecil said in a panicked voice. “This has never happened before and I just need to make sure...”

“Make sure of what?” 

“That I don't lose control again!” Cecil cried. “Then gods know what could happen!”

Carlos stayed put while Cecil tried to gather his wits again. He wondered if this heat was going to be like this, all pain and frustration. He knew he should do something to help his boyfriend out, but all he could think of right now was his own pleasure. He just wanted Cecil to focus on him again.

“Cecil?” he said.

“Carlos,” Cecil said and peaked up over the sofa. 

“Are you telling me, that there has been a way of us having children this whole time, and you never told me?”

He knew it was mean of him, guilt tripping the only safe person in Night Vale he had, but he couldn't stop himself. He desperately needed the attention.

“I... b-but,” Cecil exasperated, “I don't think this will work as I...”

“I think we should try,” Carlos pressed on. “I have changed since I got here and you clearly have a hard time to stay away from me. We could do it as an experiment.”

A light lit up in Cecil's eyes. With the help of his tentacles he took a giant leap over the furniture and slid over the floor to sit in front of the other man. He looked wary but Carlos could see his eyes began to darken already. 

“If we do this,” Cecil murmured, “it might not even result in children, it might just be uncomfortable for you.”

In his voice there was such longing that Carlos just moved closer to Cecil and cupped his cheeks in his hands. 

“Don't worry about it”, he said, “both outcomes makes you feel better and that's the important part. Fill me up, make me ready to burst and drip with everything you got.”

Cecil smiled a pained grin and grabbed Carlos butt firmly.

“You are going to be the end of me,” he whispered and met Carlos lips with his own. 

Carlos gasped as the tentacles passed through his wet rim, one by one, easily, and sighed when the last one slipped in. Forcing him onto his knees and hands, they pounded and twisted inside him, stretching him impossible wide. He was filled, he felt incredible, he rocked with Cecil hugging his back as his cock twitched upwards towards his stomach and was met by Cecil's tendrils. He came, a powerful and big splash covering them in fluid. He slumped down but could feel they were only getting started. 

Cecil nibbled at his ears, kissed his hair, tugged it loose from the messy bun he normally had it in and smelled him in deep inhalations. He rolled over Carlos on his back and nibbled down on his neck, a hand under his head so he could tug and twist his fingers through his long black locks. The ebenholts eyes had an almost sinister look in them as Cecil removed some tentacles to pin Carlos to the floor. The smaller tendrils wrapped around his cock and squeezed. Carlos moaned loudly and got a delighted giggle back. The four remaining tentacles still worked to stretch Carlos as much as they could. As he started wondering why, he felt something blunt poke at his entrance. Something big. 

Carlos looked down to get a better glimpse, but he didn't catch much before he felt it. A meaty new tube, covered in glistening lubrication, slowly pressing through and inwards between the hard working tentacles. He gasped, immersed in the sensation, it was so hot and pressed against his insides, filling him in a way he had never experienced before. The tentacles had the precision, but this new organ had the girth. He wondered where Cecil had kept it all this time. This was what his body had wanted all along, like his hole was made for it.

When it stopped, Carlos exhaled deeply, realizing he had been holding his breath. He tensed his muscles around it and felt how Cecil shuddered. 

“Little birdy”, he growled deeply, “relax if the eggs are going to pass through easily.”

“Relax,” Carlos thought dimly, “I've never been more relaxed in my life.”

Then Cecil started moving, rhythmically, rutting deep inside Carlos and making him see stars. A stream of warm fluid hit deep inside him as they came simultaneously. At the height of his orgasm Carlos could feel the first egg touching the root of the organ, pressing against the rim of his entrance. He couldn't help but tighten up a bit, but then Cecil moved again and Carlos couldn't help but relax and accept the first egg. It was big, and it felt like it was growing larger and larger, though Carlos was sure that Cecil wouldn't put him in any danger. The egg finally slipped through his rim and he could feel it traveling up through his body. He felt rather than heard the deep vibrations Cecil makes of pleasure as the first egg rolled down deep inside Carlos. With a new splash of hot fluid he felt it turn and settle in his abdomen. Another already pokes at his entrance and Carlos pushes down, showing he was ready to take it. The sensation of the second egg is exhilarating, it filled him even more. The second egg moved through the ovipositor and Carlos writhes under the grip of Cecil's firm tentacles.

“How do you feel, little bird?” Cecil hummed deeply in his chest. 

“So good,” Carlos gasped as the black eyed monster on top of him, “I-is so damn filthy good.”

“It feels good to be in you too,” his otherworldly boyfriend smirks, “a thousand times better.”

A third egg was coming and Carlos couldn't wait to accept it. As he moved he can feel the other eggs roll around inside him and realize how ready his body must have been, preparing a pouch for his partners egg to grow. He never realized how much and how quickly this had must have happened but all things considered he's glad they didn't do this any earlier, when he wasn't developed yet, fully able to accept the tiny spheres that Cecil is feeding into his body. He can feel the fifth now, how easily it slips in and moves higher and higher inside him as he and Cecil move together, and just imagining it makes him come.

When he comes to, it's because he is painfully hard again. There must be ten eggs in him now, and Cecil shows no sign of slowing down. He must have blacked out after the fifth or sixth, because he doesn't remember them being so many and so large. He can feel them pressing against his pelvis, his bladder, intestines and stomach. He wants more, he loves this new feeling of being filled by the tiny glossy spheres... and he also feels sick.

“Cecil,” he says, “I can't take any more.”

The eggs are pressing upwards, on his stomach, it feels like they are going to come up through his throat. Cecil hushes him.

“Ssh, little birdy,” the low growl comes from Cecil, “you can take a few more. Sit up.”

“No, Cecil, I can't,” Carlos begins, but it is not a request. 

Carlos is lifted up, sitting like a glove on the erect organ which still pumps him full of fluid and eggs. Carlos can feel the soft turning of the slippery eggs inside him like a deep tickle, and the feeling of nausea subsides. The eggs settles deeper and lower when he's propped up and he doesn't object when the eleventh egg pushes through and defies gravity to join its siblings in his abdomen. Carlos felt happy and tired, he never knew he could feel this good, all warm and snuggled up within Cecil's warm body and tentacles. He's filling up with more and more of their offspring and gasps as another presses through, and another yet again, more in more rapid succession, and then there is a new dose of warm fluid and then Cecil slowly pulls out of him with a wet sucking sound. 

Carlos looked up on Cecil and the darkness in his eyes hasn't completely disappeared. Cecil strokes Carlos' perfect hair, nuzzles his neck, a thin layer of sweat on his dark skin, where pink tattoos rocks around lazily. Carlos rests his head on Cecil's shoulder and puts a hand on his abdomen, reassuring himself that it was not a dream. The little nodes under his digits feels hard and secure, and he looks up at Cecil with a big weary smile.

“I know I said it was an experiment,” he said, “but now I think I will be really sad if anything happens to them.”

Cecil just nodded at that and scooped up Carlos in his arms. He carried him upstairs in his other form, so that Carlos didn't had to move as much. Carlos was asleep before he was even tucked in, a big happy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked it, don't be scared to press that kudos button. Love it when you do that<3
> 
> Also if you know any other good ovi-fics, tell me in the comments.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
